


I'm In Love With The Coco

by blushingninja



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working under the effects of the Snapps Sage Sani and his hair become a little too touchy feely for Coco's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With The Coco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocialDegenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/gifts).



> Beta the amazing and always linked in Socialdegen. #bless  
> Prompt: “Shut up, I am a delight!”

A high metabolism and strong tolerance only worked for so long, as with their continued discoveries becoming more and more outrageous, a human’s reaction to various new foods was never guaranteed. The four Heavenly Kings weren’t immune to this either and with every new challenge, new and fantastical issues commonly arose.

“I think the chief would benefit from this.” Holding up a trumpet-shaped flower and turning it around in his hands, Coco hummed before passing it to Toriko, watching his reaction closely. The vibrations from the liquid pooling within were intense, like a strong whiskey or tonic, and its alcoholic content was staggeringly high, enough so that a single sip had his strong-armed companion pink in the cheeks.

“Oh, the chief would love this! It’s a shame it takes such delicate preparation to serve.” Delicate was right, it had taken the lightest touch of Sani’s hair and Komatsu’s steady hand to pluck the flower from its dangerously hanging perch. But the rewards were well worth it, an alcohol double the strength of anything in the human world would likely fetch a high price in any market, hotel or restaurant. Or it could act as a gift for the esteemed chief of the 8th Biotope.

“I’ll store it in the gourmet case, Toriko-san; it should last the trip back.” Komatsu was already hiccuping over his words, the mere smell knocking the small chef off balance. It was endearing, and watching his age old friend handle the young man with such delicacy warmed the poison master’s heart. What didn’t warm his heart and what tested his patience something fierce was the fussing and ongoing suggestion from Sani. The handsome man was becoming simply a handful with each sip from the Schnapps Sage.

His hair at the best of times was overly touchy-feely but under the current influence of such a strong beverage, any reservations Sani usually had were swiftly thrown out the window. That included touching Coco, which was an uncomfortable rarity at best and something only done during the heat of battle. Now, however, the dark haired man could feel the tendrils of power from his companion’s hair flicking down the side of his exposed cheek, lapping at his neck and curling around the underside of his wrist.

Sending out minuscule pulses of his own power, he’d hoped that his companion would ease up but instead the tension and grip became tighter. Seeing fit to ignore him and his actions with head held high, Coco set about analysing their latest find, steaming the alcohol from the liquid and breaking down the enzymes. Becoming deeply engrossed in his task, he’d almost forgotten about the existence of his companions until Zebra’s penetrating voice broke his concentration.

“I can feel it from here you cocky bastard, keep your damn hair to yourself or I’ll break it off.”

“I’d like to see you try,” came the quick but slurred response. Sighing as he came out of his calculations, Coco forced a smile before approaching his companions. Waiting on stomachs with nothing but hard alcohol in them, their tempers were bound to flare. It had always been like that, coming from their adolescent and into adulthood; all of them had such strong personalities that clashes were bound to occur. Coco just wished he didn’t always have to act as the peacekeeper.

“Keep dishing out those challenges, pretty boy, one of these days it’ll be the end of you.” Tossing back his head and letting out a quiet hmph, Sani didn’t seem to take such a threat at all seriously.

“Maybe, but not from you.” Hiding his smile at the near-childish nature of his reply, Coco could have easily believed that they were all twelve again, fighting among themselves while out on training.

“Matsu! Hurry up!” Toriko called, leaning back on his hands and watching his partner poke and prep the fire. “Please feed these beasts, they’ll bicker until something is crammed in their mouths.”

 _Just like baby birds and needy whores,_ Coco thought with a shake of his head, coming back to sit with his companion at a safe distance. He knew he posed no risk to them in his current state, their journey to the Schnapps Sage having all but drained his poison cells, but his concern came from the possibility of an overly-affectionate drunk Toriko, an aggressive Zebra or an overly-friendly Sani.

The last, thankfully, was not so likely. The rainbow-toned man made his dislike of Coco frequently known, however there was seldom power behind his words. They’d trained and grown individually and as a team and if Sani really hated him, he would have acted upon that hatred long ago. There was nothing but strength and support between them now.

“You really need to let up though.” Shaking his hands as if drying them and dislodging the loose fibres from his wrists, Coco frowned at his handsome companion. “Once my cells reform it’d be unwise to let your hair just trail about.”

Inhaling sharply through his nose, head held high, Sani in all his drunken glory was a beautiful as ever. Physically reaching out and pulling his hair back to his body, the shorter man tisked. “It doesn’t just trail around, thank you very much, and it wasn’t like it was meant to touch you anyway. Heaven forbid.”

Pulling a dramatic face and wrapping the long multicoloured strands around his fist, Sani sniffed. “It’s drawn to heat and human warmth, so you’re just warm I suppose.”

It was a lie, Coco could feel it, but he’d let it slide. He’d learnt long ago about picking his battles with his kin and this was one not worth his time, for now.

Two more flowers, a mountain of meat and various vegetation later, their motley crew was barely on the cusp of consciousness, Komatsu’s culinary skills having put everyone under a spell of sleep and ease. Lying back beside the fire, the crackle and buzz was a comforting familiarity and Coco closed his eyes against the amber glow. Life was simple when hunting and collecting was their only goal; if only things were always this simple. Taking a deep breath and pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders to ward off the morning chill to come, he shivered as the familiar tickle of fine hairs graced the tip of his nose.

Sani was either asleep or playing. Groaning internally, Coco prayed that he was simply playing. Should he be asleep, for Coco it would be a long, lonely night away from his company, sleeping somewhere outside the reach of Sani’s subconsciously reaching hair. Rolling away from the fire and back towards his companions, Coco froze mid-turn, pinned to his spot by an intense gaze from across their small camp site. Sani’s dark gaze gleamed through the flickering fire, zoning in on the taller man with an intent Coco had seen a million times before. He stood before many a wild beast who’d harboured that same look in their eye, hungry and predatory. Frowning as he upped his own electronic pulse, he let what he hoped was a painful joint down the offending thread touching his nose. It wasn’t too strong but from Sani’s adverse reaction it might as well have been pins and razor wire.

“Rude! You’re so rude and disgusting sometimes. Nasty socially inept hermit creature. Go back to your death swamp or whatever it’s called.” Unable to stop from chuckling, Coco could only smile, stirring the pot as he baited his old friend hook, line and sinker.

“Then keep your hair to yourself and we wouldn't have an issue.”

“You’re being too loud!” Sitting abruptly upright, back stiff as a board, Zebra’s face was twisted in a tight frown. “Take your gay little quarrel somewhere else or just shut up.”

“You shut up,” Sani spat. Sitting up with an off-balance flourish, he pointed a finger at the sound sprite. “I’m a delight, you are not! If you don’t like it, go away.” Sitting urgently as he watched Zebra rise, Coco waited with bated breath for the coming confrontation, only to watch on in shocked surprised as the scarred man stood and strode, fists clenched, away from the camp. Jaw slack and unable to believe his eyes, words failed him as the dark-haired man looked between his companions, trying to gauge if what he’d just witnessed was real. But the still-covered sleeping figures of Toriko and Komatsu lay to his right, unmoving and silent. Listening to the heavy thud of Zebra’s retreating footsteps, Coco turned attention back to the groping Sani and his needlessly provoking behaviour.

“You need to settle down and go to sleep.” His nerves were frayed and fatigue was swiftly kicking in, all he needed now was a good night’s sleep. And a lot less contact.

“I can’t.” Sighing with mild frustration, Coco watched as Sani stood and crossed the space between them at a jaunty swagger. “I’m too hot.”

“You run hot,” the dark haired man reminded him sharply, struggling to get away from the ever-increasing sensation of touch. The close Sani got, the stronger it became, more eager and far too overly-friendly.

“Not like this.” Kneeling down beside Coco, the shorter man cast a hand over his eyes. “I think I’m burning up.”

“You’re just drunk.” Rubbing his temples and groaning out loud, Coco quickly silenced himself as he remembered his sleeping companions mere meters away.

“I’m not, not like this anyway.” Shuffling closer, head bent low and hair flowing majestically over his shoulders, Sani looked down with long lashes framing his dark eyes.

“Everywhere is hot. Here,” he trailed a hand over his own chest, “And here,” down over a hard, muscular thigh, “And here.”

A hand cupped the apex of his thighs and squeezed gently.

Tearing his eyes away in mild panic, Coco wasn’t sure where to look nor what to even say. It was much easier to deal with Sani when he was yelling and ranting. This was tricky and way out of his comfort zone...not that it was unwanted. A secret dream and admiration had come from their youth. Coco loved all of his kin, some more than others and some a little differently. Their awakening sexuality as teens had brought a series of confusing questions to the poisoner’s mind, especially in relation to his not-so-blood brothers. Sani, who was often mistaken for a girl, had an elegance and figure that questioned the very nature of his attraction but it was just Sani, it had always just been Sani.

“You need to go to sleep.” Somehow finding his voice and pushing the other man back, Coco ran a hand over his eyes. “Over there, go sleep over there.” Watching perfect pale skin crease into a frown, he knew he had it coming but let his friend have his moment; maybe he’d be nice and tuckered out after it.

“Look here you gross hermit spider. I need you to fix this.” Gesturing to his body with a frustrated groan, Sani tossed his ebbing hair back from his face.

“Fix it how?”

Breathing heavily through his nose and licking his plump lips with a sensuality only Sani could muster, the shorter man grit his teeth. “Fix it by fucking me.”

Shaking his head and ignoring the heat suddenly raging through his body, Coco felt oddly faint. He had not just heard that and certainly not from Sani.

“Are you insane? How drunk are you?” _And desperate,_ he thought with equal disgust. Why in the world would the lord of all things beautiful come to him, the lord of all things nasty and toxic and beg for sex, unless...

Schnapps Sage. Sage was renowned for its role in various aphrodisiacs and coupled with its alcoholic content, it could probably be patented back at home as some kind of serious sex aid… but right here and right now it acted only as a hindrance to his rest and as a downfall to Sani’s apparent dislike of him. Opening his mouth to speak, a sudden unseen motion had his body tense and blood running hot.

A soft carcass was like a million tiny kisses, licking up and down his body. He never allowed this much of any touch: the last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone. But this was different, this was his kin, his brother-in -arms. Sani wouldn't be immune to all of his toxicity but he would easily brush off the worst of it.

“If I give you what you need,” he asked softly, unable to believe he was even considering it, “Will you settle down and go to sleep?”

Face twisted in a most unflattering of fashions, Sani huffed with a pout. “I don’t _need_ anything from you,” he said stubbornly, chin tipped up. Rolling his eyes and reaching out with a slow and steady hand, Coco almost hesitated, _almost_. So many years he’d shut himself away from people, from humanity as a whole. But this was different, this was a creature born and bred of his own same design, a powerful being that could withstand his touch with no issue. That fact was intoxicating, even more so than the Schnapps Sage in all its glory.

“Fine, then how about I give you what you _want_?” Now this was a dangerous game. Sex with Sani would no doubt be satisfying and to some extent safe, however playing this kind of game would no doubt test the patience of the handsome man, and patience was not a merit he was often gifted with.

“Just help me,” the shorter man ground out, moving in even closer, his hand outstretched. “This is your fault anyway.” Blinking owlishly, one eyebrow rising slowly, Coco knocked away the hand intended for the front of his shirt.

“How? You’re the one drunk off your-” With a snatch and grab quicker than his eye could follow, Coco found himself locking lips with Sani. Pulling back on instinct, the dark-haired man found himself unable to move, his body trapped under the pressure and lock of millions of tiny hairs. Of course Sani wouldn’t play fair and drunk Sani even less so; letting his guard down would no doubt be his undoing.

It was such a strange sensation. After so many years of isolation, the sudden flush of skin on skin was making his head spin and Sani’s lips were just so soft. Impossibly soft for a man that spent so many long days out in the wildness and riding atop the head of a Mother Snake. How he did it was a mystery, not that it mattered much because all Coco knew was that he needed more. Slanting his lips over his friend’s with a quiet moan, he froze and jerked away suddenly to stare over at the still figures of Toriko and Komatsu.

“They’re not there.” Breathless and flushed, Sani shivered a little against the increasing cold and Coco’s touch. “Can’t you feel it? They left before Zebra.”

Scoffing as he sent out a small pulse and pulled it back, the tall man was amazed to find that his friend was correct. How long had they been alone for? And how had he not noticed?

“Where the hell did they go?” Sitting up and pushing aside the tight, whole body sensation of Sani’s hair, Coco peered into the darkness around them expectantly. He normally wouldn’t be concerned but with the amount they’d drunk and these unexpected side effects, it could be a dangerous world out there.

“They’re not far.” Shuddering as Sani ran a finger along his spine, Coco frowned.

“I can’t feel them.”

“Yes you can,” the shorter man purred, pointing off into the darkness surrounding them. “They’re there and I doubt they want to be disturbed.”

Trying desperately to ignore the heat radiating off the other man’s body, Coco focused his senses outward, trailing along the air and undergrowth until he found the spark and vibrations he was looking for; but not in the manner he’d expected.

“Oh, I see.” Toriko and Komatsu's need for privacy was one he could now easily understand and simply feeling their canal, restless energy made his libido spike and his senses burn.

“What you should see is me and only me.” Rocked off-balance as Sani embraced him from behind, Coco was amazed that neither of them faceplanted the ground as the shorter man upended them in a tumble. Again Coco found himself at the mercy of those long, multi-coloured strands, stomach to the ground and face buried in the soft, worn fabric of his ground mat.

“How’d I know you’d be bossy.” Feeling the shorter man shift behind him, the dark-haired man choked on his next witty remark as a solid mass of muscle blanketed his body.

“I can’t help,” he panted, ashamed by his own need and growing desire, “but notice,” he went on, “that this feels like the wrong way around.”

In the few indulgent fantasies he’d centred around his kin, Sani was always the bottom and hadn’t his request mere moments before been for something entirely different?

“If you’re so sure of it,” Sani’s voice echoed down from somewhere close to his ear, “Prove it.”

Emphasised with a not-so-delicate bite to his ear lobe, the crash of sensation had Coco weak at the knees but ready for a challenge.

“I’ll take that bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [i can has a tumblr](http://www.blushingninja.tumblr.com)


End file.
